


Come and Get Your Love

by Diggertron



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggertron/pseuds/Diggertron
Summary: Lux is faced with a conundrum. The solution may be closer to home than she thinks.





	Come and Get Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luximency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luximency/gifts).



“Yeah, A party sounds like a great idea! One small thing though, I don’t drink.”

Taric laughed at Lux’s question, the flamboyant guardian’s mane sparkling in the sunlight.

They were stood on the main steps of the New Piltover University, Taric had been handing out leaflets for a party in the campus nightclub that weekend.

“Lux, my dear, not everyone has to drink to have a good time, and nobody would judge you either way!” Lux relaxed at Taric’s words, she still had a bad memory of her first Big Night Out and refused to have a repeat performance.

“Okay, that’s good."

“You’re quite welcome to bring dates, it would be a pleasure to buy you and your girlfriend a round of any drink, hard or soft!” Taric announced with a twinkle in his eye. Lux was merely puzzled.

“But I… don’t have a girlfriend?” Taric’s smile merely grew. “Wait, what do you know that I don’t?”

“All in good time my dear,” Taric said, looking highly amused.

“No you have to tell me!” Lux pleaded, “does a girl like me? Is she cute? Wait, DO I KNOW HER?”

Taric merely beamed at her.

“A support never betrays a secret.”

Lux huffed at him.

“Remind me never to save you from a voidling, you’re mean.”

“It’s meaner to spill a girl’s secret for her,” Taric said passionately, “I personally can’t wait to see you two blossom into a romance, you’d be great for each other! Oh, must dash, more people to invite!” He dashed off, looking more and more like a hero in Baywatch than a Fashion student, but there we go.

Lux left him to it, she had a class to get to, Taric always hung around Malcom for a long time anyway.

Taric’s words played around Lux’s head all across the walk to her lecture, and she could barely focus on her lecture on relativistic magical projectiles, which would normally fully capture her interest. Who was this girl that Taric called her “girlfriend”? She didn’t know anyone that she could immediately pin down as having a crush on her. She wasn’t sure if she had a crush on anyone specific, _Wait, did she just think the words ‘pin down’? Was she into THAT?_

She barely even noticed when the lecture ended and her legs automatically took her out of the lecture hall, and down the corridor to the library. She returned a book she’d borrowed, actually remembering to avoid late fees for once, and took out another book she’d need for next week’s studies. She chatted briefly with the librarian, a cute redhead called Ava. She’d once accidentally spilled coffee on a book in the library, and Ava’s angry reaction had left her more than slightly eager for more. She’d refrained from defacing any more books though. It just didn’t seem fair.

She loaded the book into her bag and set off home, stopping to pick up some ingredients for dinner from the local superstore on the way. She still couldn’t put her finger on who the girl Taric mentioned could be, and she was still determined to work it out. It had to be someone Taric knew, which narrowed it down to only being 75% of the entirety of Piltover. Lux sighed. She’d like a girlfriend, but she was simply too oblivious to pick up on flirtatious hints, and her only attempt at romance had gone down in flames when, for the entirety of a Christmas break, she’d simply forgotten that her then-girlfriend existed.

Lux fumbled with the key to her apartment as she nodded to the passing Chief Sheriff Caitlyn. She kicked her shoes off and loaded what would soon become dinner into the refrigerator. She frowned as she noted that everyone had forgotten to ask her to restock the milk. _Ah well, no matter,_ she thought as she stretched her arms and back, _it’s finally Friday._ She leapt out of her skin as she heard a noise coming from her cupboard and stormed over to investigate.

A small black furry creature was busy helping itself to her breakfast cereal! This was the third time this week!

“Kuro!” Lux scolded, “How many times do I have to tell you? This is,” she picked up the creature and jabbed a finger on the scribble of ink on the cereal box, “Clearly my food. It says my name and everything!”

Kuro merely chirped happily in response and tried to wriggle out of her grip.

“Oh no you don’t. We’re going to see your master and she can tell you off.” Kuro whined in response. “Yeah, well, I was sad when I didn’t get to eat my favourite breakfast cereal.”

Lux marched into Jinx’s room and threw Kuro onto the bed as she begun complaining.

“Jinx your weird cat-spirit-thingy’s been eating my cereal aga-” She trailed off as she realised her mistake.

Jinx was laying on her bed, nude as the day she was born (save for Kuro who was now conserving the modesty of her left knee), and grinning wildly.

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry Jinx I should’ve knocked I’llbeinmyroom.” she hastily mumbled an apology as she turned around and slammed the door behind her. She could hear Jinx roaring with laughter on the other side of the door. Her face as red as Jinx’s hair, she stomped across the hall into her own bedroom, which was thankfully devoid of naked friends.

She fired up her laptop, hoping to get some of her essay work done by the time the others got home and Movie Night began. She’d gotten about fifteen minutes into her work when she heard a knock on her door.

“Ya naked, Sparky?” Jinx’s loud tease floated from the other side of the door, “too bad I’m coming in anyway.” Lux hadn’t even gotten a word in edgeways before Jinx pushed her way in, followed by both of her familiars, Shiro and Kuro. She pouted when she saw Lux merely had a Word document open. “Aw come on, it’s Friday Night and you’re sat up here doing work? I haven’t seen you all day!”

Jinx flopped down on Lux’s soft bed, without asking of course, but it wasn’t like Lux had minded.

“What did you do today?” Lux asked.

“Uhhhh,” Jinx lay back into Lux’s soft pillows to get comfy, “well I woke up at about half one, had a shower, aaaaaaaaand then I lay naked in bed for two hours waiting for my favourite Star Guardian to get home.”

“You know, if you got yourself a hobby, you might not get so bored when everyone’s out for school.”

“Eh hobbies smobbies,” Jinx waved her hand dismissively. “I did watch a film on telly though, that was pretty shit, it was one of those ‘oh-no-do-I-love-my husband-as-much-as-my-hairdresser?’ stories. Like, just have a threesome already, it’s a simple solution to the problem.”

Lux pulled a face, that _did_ sound like a poor film.

“What about you, Sparky? Meet any hot local singles in your area while at nerd school?”

“Oi!” Lux threw a teddy that was sat on her deck in the direction of Jinx’s face. “It is NOT a ‘nerd school’,” she made finger quotes around the words, “and I didn’t meet anyone at all, minus Taric inviting me to a big party tomorrow.”

“Oooh a party? Who’re ya going with?” Jinx waggled her eyebrows, though Lux wasn’t sure what she was suggesting with that.

“Well here’s the thing,” Lux said, as the mystery of the day returned to her thoughts, “Taric said that he’d buy my ‘girlfriend’ and I, a round of drinks, but like, I don’t have one, and Taric refused to tell me anything! I bet he knows someone who has a crush on me, and he won’t even tell me about it.”

“Wow Lux, that must suck for you,” Jinx drawled, grinning. “I’d hate to be in your shoes, knowing a cute girl is just waiting round the corner-”

“Oh my gosh!” Lux gasped. “You know she’s cute too? Tell me everything you know!” Jinx seemed hesitant, but Lux refused to relent, bursting up from her desk chair. “Tell me,” Lux said, in a mock-threatening tone, “or I will use Light Binding, and tickle you until you give me information.”

Jinx raised an eyebrow.

“You? Torture me? You’d be about as good at that as the time Lulu promised to not make any mess in the kitchen for an entire three-course meal.”

“You’re stalling. You have information I want, and I have the means to acquire it.”

“Nope!” Jinx grinned. “I ain’t telling you nothing!”

Lux summoned a ball of light in her left hand.

“That’s a double-negative.” she said as she sat straddled across Jinx’s knees, and sent the light into Jinx’s face. A glow of light appeared around Jinx’s wrists and ankles, holding her in place.

“Hey Sparky, this really isn’t fair-”

Lux lunged, fingers working up and down Jinx’s sides in an erratic manner, causing the latter to let out shrieks of laughter. Her assault was unrelenting, and her magic ensured that Jinx couldn’t retaliate, short of attempting to kick her with her uncooperative legs. Jinx’s eyes watered at the sensations running up and down her body. The tickling lasted for just over two minutes, but as Jinx gasped for air it felt like at least a month.

Finally Lux stopped the interrogation, and had turned towards her door. The oldest Star Guardian in their team, Janna, was stood there, a smirk playing across her magically youthful face.

“If you two aren’t too busy, I’m making a start on dinner early, the rest of us are hungry.”

Lux was in a deep blush, and Jinx couldn’t help turning a bit pink at being caught in such an uncompromising position. She was wearing clothes this time, which made the whole thing look a hundred times less suspicious. Jinx felt the restrictiveness of the Light Binding fade from her as Lux’s concentration moved away.

“Y-yeah, okay Janna!” Lux said, a little too cheerily. “What’s on for Movie Night?”

“I’m not sure,” Janna replied, “Lulu and Poppy went to the rental shop to look for something.”

“Wait, _rental shop_ ?” Jinx asked incredulously, having propped herself up on her elbows. “Who the fuck still goes to a _rental shop_?”

“Well, apparently Lulu and Poppy do. Now come downstairs, I don’t want them to come back to… whatever you were doing.”

Janna left, and Lux and Jinx were left awkwardly sat on the bed. Jinx looked like she wanted to say something, but after a couple of minutes, neither of them had said a word. Lux yawned, she was painfully aware of the fact she was still straddling Jinx, but the redhead hadn’t shoved her off yet.

“Hey, Lux?” The rare use of her actual name was a surprise.

“Yeah?” Lux asked.

“I-uhh-” Jinx hesitated, uncertain. Bashful. “Ohh it’s nothing.” Lux frowned.

“You okay Jinx?”

“I- I lo-” Jinx sighed. “I love being around everyone, but now you’re all busy and doing school shit. It gets boring.”

Lux smiled sadly.

“That’s why I suggested you go find a hobby. Even if it’s just shooting things with the local gangs, go and meet people.”

“Local gangs? That’s not a very ‘you’ suggestion. What if they try and beat me up?”

“Jinx.” Lux said flatly. “You’d just enjoy the thrill of using your Star Guardian powers for delinquent activities.”

“Oh yeah, I would do that,” Jinx laughed “Do Star Guardians have gangs? We should go on a bank heist, that way you won’t need to go into a stinking career you might hate. Hey why do we even need to keep hidden? It’s not like magic is some big secret conspiracy.”

Lux rubbed her temples. Jinx could be A Time when she got like this.

“I don’t know Jinx, it’s just the rules of the First Star.”

“Well, First Star is an old fuddy-duddy. He doesn’t even know what my name is, he kept calling me Jacqueline.”

“Not this again-”

“What do you think his name is?”

“Jinx…” Lux sighed.

“No come on, don’t be a boring-pants, be an exciting pants!”

“My pants are neither boring or exciting, they’re just pants.”

Jinx fixed Lux with a strange look.

“If you’ve seriously never heard of exciting pants, there’s a shop we need to visit tomorrow. Anyway,” Jinx leaned forward, conspiratorially, “First Star. Name.”

“Uhh, it’s probably something unpronounceable by human tongues, like Xiguaziso.” Lux said, somehow able to pronounce the unpronounceable.

“Well,” Jinx blinked, “That’s a name. I reckon his name is either something really exciting or bland as piss. So on the one hand we have ‘Aurelion the Starlord’ on the other hand we have ‘Gerry the God’.”

“Aurelion?!” Lux exclaimed in a shriek of laughter, “Who’d look at themselves in the mirror and go, _“ah yes, that’s me, Aurelion”_?”

“I’m telling you, it’s totally one or the other.” Jinx said, completely seriously.

“Well, if we ever find out his name and it _is_ one of those two, I’ll buy dinner at that fancy restaurant.”

“You mean _Drake Steaks_? Buying meals for all of us would cost a fortune!” Jinx gasped.

“Nah I’m not buying five meals, just for the two of us if you win that bet.”

“What, you mean like a date?”

“Yeah, a friend date!”

They left Lux’s bedroom together, and walked into the kitchen/dining room where Janna had begun preparing their ‘family meal’.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Jinx asked casually, leaning on Janna’s shoulder.

“I thought we’d have homemade burgers with fries and salad.” Janna replied, unfazed by Jinx’s sudden physical contact.

“Burger Queen, I love it!” Jinx cheered.

They heard the sound of the front door slamming open and shut, and the rapid approaching of the last two members of the household.

Poppy and Lulu appeared, accompanied by Pix. They’d obviously ran all the way from the rental shop, as they were panting slightly and red in the cheeks.

“I won the race!” Lulu declared.

“We got the film!” Poppy declared, simultaneously.

Zephyr, Kuro and Shiro poked their heads around the door to see what the commotion was.

“What film did you get girls?” Lux called from ‘her’ spot on her favourite sofa.

“Tadaaa!” Lulu and Poppy theatrically pulled a DVD case out of Lulu’s backpack.

“Oh god no, not again!” Jinx exclaimed on looking at the cover. “It’s so boring!”

“What’re you talking about, it’s a fantastic film, it still holds up today!” demanded Poppy.

“It’s so loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong,” moaned Jinx, “I fell asleep, had a dream, woke up, fell asleep AGAIN, and we were still watching it by the time I woke up again.”

“Aw come on Jinx,” said Lux, “It’s only _Lord of the Rings_ , and you did the best when we watched this one on the first time round.”

“Yeah, because it’s the first one! Once I realised that everything was the same, that’s when I got bored!”

“Well it’s a three-to-one on watching it so far,” Lulu interjected, “Janna, what do you think?”

The four of them turned round to face Janna, who was busy with the burgers.

“I think you should’ve gone for _the Hobbit_ , it’s a much more child-friendly story.” Janna replied, not looking round from the worktop.

“But that one’s _shit_!” Poppy complained. “It’s three times longer than it needed to be, and adds all sorts of stupid subplots that conflict with the canon-”

“Okay okay,” Jinx said, putting her hands in the air, “but if I fall asleep, don’t draw on my face this time.”

“Deal.” Lux, Lulu and Poppy said in unison.

They chatted about their day for about half an hour while they waited for Janna to finish working her culinary prowess, rejoicing in the fact that the endless horde of voidspawn seemed to have thinned out recently, giving them more time to enjoy themselves. Lux was getting a weird vibe from Jinx though, and wasn’t entirely sure what was on her best friend’s mind. She resolved to ask her later, they’d had many a whispered conversation during a film the two of them were less than enthralled by. Poppy and Lulu were working on their last big school project, and were running into issues with using the art department’s entire supply of paint. Apparently 30 cans was “too much for one project”.

Janna came over, bearing a plate of homemade burgers to a joking chorus of “Thanks Mum!” from the other girls. Janna was easily the best cook in the house, but her humbleness had always prevented her from applying to a culinary school.

“Oh I’m not _that_ great,” she’d always say.

They rearranged their seats around the television, Janna getting the fancy armchair (as was the right of the Weekly Chef), with Poppy and Lulu taking up one sofa and Lux and Jinx on the other.

To Jinx’s credit, she made it through the first half of the film, and was actively commenting on the film with the rest of the girls, rather than sulking. Eventually though, she drifted off to sleep, resting her head on Lux’s shoulder, which soon grew numb from the uncomfortable sitting position. Sometime later, the loud clashing of swords roused Jinx slightly, but not entirely. She shifted off Lux’s shoulder, who breathed a sigh of relief which turned into a gasp when Jinx rested her head on her lap. Still fully asleep, but her breathing seemed slower, more relaxed.

Lux found herself absent-mindedly running her hand through her friend’s hair. Jinx was quite cute when she was like this, Lux supposed. Not that she didn’t mind Jinx’s loud, excitable mood, but she wished she could see more of Jinx’s sensitive side. She always hid behind a mask of humour when she was upset about something, so it was hard to get Jinx to open up to her and _oh shit what if Jinx was into her?_

The thought stabbed Lux through the heart. She _had_ been getting a weird feeling from Jinx today, and she was fairly sure it had started not long after she mentioned her conversation with Taric.

Lux shook her head, no point in jumping to conclusions already. She’d wait until Jinx woke up, and then interrogate her then. While she was too sleepy to hide behind a joke for a change. Although… Lux’s cheeks turned pink as she found herself eyeing up the sleeping form of her best friend, Jinx _had_ been laying naked, knowing that Lux would be the first one home. Had she planned this? Had she hoped for more? Had Lux’s reaction upset her? She was just surprised, it wasn’t like Jinx’s naked body was a bad sight.

Lux mentally slapped herself. _Get it together Luxanna,_ she scolded herself, _stop letching after your friends, even if they are cute and romantically compatible._

The film ended soon after, and the other guardians were too tired for much more than a mumbled “g’nigh’” as they plodded off to bed. Jinx was still sleeping on Lux, who couldn’t move even if she wanted to.

“Oi, sleepyhead.” Lux poked Jinx’s face. Not the most dignified of alarm clocks, but Lux had information to extract.

“Mfffhhh-” Jinx rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to make contact with Lux’s. Her face lit up slightly as her pupils dilated. Lux couldn’t help it, she stroked Jinx’s cheek. The action sent a rippling of static across both their hearts. Jinx was laying in her lap, looking cute as a button, and suddenly Lux had no words. They sat there for a few minutes, neither saying a word, just staring into each other’s eyes.

“You fell asleep.” Lux said lamely. Anything to get the conversation started.

“Mmm, so I did,” Jinx yawned, “at least I have my cutie pillow to the rescue.”

Lux turned scarlet.

“You-you think I’m cute?” Jinx smiled in response.

“Of course I do. You’re like, the cutest girl. I don’t normally go for cute, I go for cool,” Jinx was rambling, still half asleep. She held out her hand in the air, to stroke Lux’s face, who froze at the touch. She lifted herself up, face level with Lux’s, “but I think you’ve got enough cool in you too.”

Their lips met. Jinx let out a sigh.

“Jinx. I… I think I like you,” Lux breathed through the kiss. Jinx pulled away slightly.

“No shit, dummy. Now let’s finish this dream off like we always do, with us fucking wildly.”

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

“Ummmm,” Lux choked on her words, “I-um-uh- you know this is real life, right?”

Jinx’s eyes flew open at the speed of light. Well, she was completely awake now.

“No. You gotta be shitting me. I’ve dreamed about this moment for literally years and you’re telling me this is how I confess my feelings?”

“Uh. ‘fraid so.” Lux said awkwardly.

“Ughhhh, kill me,” Jinx moaned, “this is the worst day of my life.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation,” Lux whispered, an electric feeling creeping into her fingertips, “You don’t need to kiss Dream Lux anymore, the real deal is right here.”

Jinx’s eyes were shining.

“You mean-”

“That I want to try that kiss again? You bet!” Jinx moved her face closer again. “We should probably move to a less public space though, don’t wanna traumatise Lulu.”

“Ah, you’re right Sparky,” Jinx admitted, moving back, “My place or yours?”

“Your’s is closer.”

They tiptoed into Jinx’s room, hoping no-one would pass them to retrieve a bedtime glass of water. They made it into her room safely, and after closing the door the found themselves stood awkwardly looking at each other.

“So, uhhh,” Jinx faltered, “What do you wanna do?”

Lux was still a wild shade of red.

“Um, I’d like to just cuddle and kiss a bit. I’m not ready for anything further yet. I hope that’s not an issue for y-”

“Don’t be an idiot, of course it’s not an issue.” Jinx said flatly. “If I didn’t want it to be special, I’d just hang around on the street. It’d be my first time too, ya know?”

They sat down on Jinx’s bed, facing each other. Both of them wanted desperately to make the first move but neither of them found themselves able to.

“Heh,” Jinx chuckled, “Last time we were both in this room, you saw me naked.” Lux’s eyes widened, scandalised. Jinx merely winked. “Liked what you saw?”

“...yes.” Lux mumbled. Jinx beamed.

“Just so you know, I sleep in the buff, so if that’s an issue for you, you should go upstairs once this is done.”

“Once what’s done?” asked Lux, teasing.

“This.” Jinx lurched forward, toppling Lux off balance, who found herself resting on the pillows.

Their lips met again, and again, and again, and again. Jinx was hungrily seeking affection, and Lux was more than happy to reciprocate as their arms snaked around each other, holding one another tightly together. Lux found herself losing herself in their romance, pushing her tongue against the softness of Jinx’s lips. Jinx’s tongue was warm and wet, which should’ve been expected, but the sensation was new enough to be a surprise.

“Lux,” breathed Jinx, “You’ve always been a good friend, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Of course,” came the breathless reply, as Lux moved to get more air. “As much as I want to stay here with you forever, I am really tired, it’s nearly one, and I haven’t just had an hour’s nap.”

Jinx looked a little sad, but Lux looked into her eyes, cupped her cheeks with both hands. “I’ll come back in the morning, with breakfast in bed.”

“Okay, but since it’s a Saturday, you know it’ll be a full cooked breakfast?”

“Of course,” Lux winked “You think your girlfriend doesn’t know what the days of the week are?”

An electric feeling passed through both girls as she spoke those words. Jinx felt a yearning to get Lux to stay, but knew that she could wait until Lux was ready.

“Here, something to prove my affections by,” Lux said, and removed her shirt. She wrapped it around Jinx’s pillow. “I’ll be back to collect it in the morning, so don’t eat it or anything.” She kissed Jinx on the forehead. “Nighty night.” She whispered as she left, gently closing the door on her way out.

Jinx was speechless, she had just been treated to the sight of Lux wearing a single item of clothing on her upper half, and was eager to repeat that sight as soon as possible. She (un)dressed for bed and sighed into her pillow, which was covered in the scent of her now _girlfriend._ Maybe she’d actually try and establish a proper sleeping pattern for once, just for Lux...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote them to be at University/College age because I finished my last exam as a student the day after I came up with the idea for this chapter. It's a weird feeling, sitting here and knowing that I'm now technically an adult, despite having a job lined up for several months already.


End file.
